Forever
by Lady Orochi
Summary: Después de todo, sus conciencias se habían vuelto una a causa del Scrap. Ahora, este también era su mundo. "Tú reconociste mi existencia antes que nadie, incluso antes que el mismo Aoba [...] Por eso te haré un obsequio..."


Esto ni siquiera puede ser llamado sexo. No es más que violencia. Pero así está bien...

Mink se sostiene a duras penas, respirando apresuradamente. Pone una cara como si lo que ha hecho es la cosa más dolorosa del mundo... y el otro se ríe.

El hombre parecía aturdido al sonido de su voz. No pudo evitar reír con más fuerza. Todo esto estaba resultando tan divertido, porque habría de terminarlo tan pronto?

No sin dificultad logró incorporarse un poco y asestar a Mink un golpe en el vientre que hizo que el hombre se apartara, confundido. Aunque se tratase de los recuerdos de Mink, esto también era obra del Scrap, así que debía tener cierto control de la situación.

El nuevo Aoba se puso de pie, algo desilusionado de habérselo quitado de encima tan fácil; donde fue toda la intensidad de hace un momento? Cuando quiso reparar en su desnudez descubrió que su apariencia había cambiado. La sangre y las huellas de los golpes desaparecieron. El tono de su piel se tornó casi blanco; tanto así que ese cráneo alargado que le cubría medio rostro parecía parte de su propio cuerpo. Lo tocó. Grandes astas color marfil se elevaban de entre su cabello ahora salpicado de mechones platinados que caían sobre sus hombros y torso desnudos; se miró las manos y de sus dedos más alargados y delgados, se extendían sendas garras que parecían hechas de acero. Sus piernas eran cubiertas por una tela color arena decorada con intrincados diseños multicolores y su cadera estaba rodeada de varias tiras de cuero de las que colgaban cuentas, plumas y piedras brillantes.

Se desconcertó por un momento, pero luego recordó que este es el mundo de Mink después de todo. Cualquier cosa que pase por su mente se verá reflejada de inmediato. Aoba se ha ido definitivamente, ambos lo saben. Ahora mismo Mink le está viendo directamente a él, solo a él. Así que esta es la manera en la que lo hace? Como un verdadero demonio? Vaya tipo más imbécil. Pero decidió seguirle el juego, solo por diversión.

Mink cayó de rodillas ante la figura enfrente suyo. Ese sujeto, esa... esa cosa había destruido el corazón de Aoba. Lo devoró por completo desde dentro. Y él se lo había permitido, al ceder a los deseos del demonio. Debió separarles a la primera oportunidad. Ahora era demasiado tarde, pues a través de su conexión, Mink le entregó el control de su propia mente. Ya ni siquiera podía moverse, lo sabía, aun cuando no hizo ni el menor intento. Todo estaba perdido.

La criatura se le acercó, inclinándose para susurrar a su oído.

-Tú reconociste mi existencia antes que nadie, incluso antes que el mismo Aoba. Me mostraste este mundo en ruinas e hiciste que experimentara lo que es el auténtico dolor hasta lo más profundo de las entrañas. Por eso te haré un obsequio. Romperé las cadenas por ti, aunque tenga que ser a la fuerza. Voy a arrancar "tu alma" de este pasado tuyo. Ahora yo, "el demonio", seré quien tome tu cabeza, te destrozaré igualmente y te permitiré reunirte con tu amado Aoba en los confines del infierno -

Que más daba. Lo cierto era que ya no podrían escapar de ese lugar, ninguno de los dos. Pero si la conciencia de Mink desaparecía, que sucedería con él? Estaba curiosísimo por descubrirlo.

Elevó las garras por encima de su cabeza mientras lo sujetaba firmemente del cabello, mirándole a los ojos. Mink no se movió. Un destello. En un instante el resto del cuerpo cayó pesadamente al suelo, camuflándose con el color carmesí de las llamas.

...

Nada. Ningún cambio.

Después de todo, sus conciencias se habían vuelto una a causa del Scrap. Ahora, este también era su mundo.

Levantó el rostro del hombre a la altura del suyo para mirarle a los ojos que habían permanecido abiertos y que permanecerían así por siempre. Conque su alma… Aaah, parece que comprende un poco a que se refería. Qué curioso, ahora eran de un intenso color dorado…

Juntó sus frentes. Calor. La sangre escurría por sus brazos quemándole la piel. Como un abrazo de fuego líquido; probó sus labios y el sabor amargo le hizo arder las entrañas. La soledad ha desaparecido por completo.

En la lejanía, los gritos y lamentos resonaban en una sinfonía sin fin. Que vista tan maravillosa! A cualquier parte que volteaba todo era ruina y destrucción. Humo asfixiante, calor sofocante, dolor punzante recorriendo su cuerpo. Nunca antes había sentido tanto y tan intensamente.

Por primera y única vez en su existencia se sintió agradecido con alguien. Sonrió con sinceridad.

-… Me quedaré aquí contigo… Por siempre… - susurró

-Juntos-

* * *

_Gracias por leer~_ :D


End file.
